mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Roflcopter Squad
Roflcopter Squad is an elite team of commandos from the United Lols of Roflica and the Republic of My. The team is comprised of five soldiers from the ULR, with one representative from the Republic of My. The team was created to stage a covert counter-attack on the Rofl Island Chain, several days into the war. During Operation Island Liberation, two soldiers of Roflcopter Squad were killed during the reconnaissance portion of the mission. Diarrhea was killed in a firefight with Communist Linux Penguin Army scouts, while Chainsaw died from wounds sustained in an explosive ambush set by The Supreme AI. Radar Overseer Scotty was also seriously injured in the same explosion. Three new members joined the squad after Operation Downfall: Hacker, Shadow, and Rooster. Tsiklon forcibly defected most of the squad to the Communist Linux Penguin Army and ordered them to kill their former comrades. They managed to kill James Rofl before Microsoft Sam killed Hacker and Rooster, while Bacon's mind control failed and ultimately led to the capture of Taco and Shadow. However, the Communist Linux Penguin Army soon captured Sam, Mike, Bacon, and the Rofl Robot, holding them on the Orbital Rofl Laser while they commenced the botched Operation Oblivion. Team Members Sam Golden ROFL-47 2.png|'ROFLCOPTER SIX' - Microsoft Sam Radar Overseer Scotty Rifle copy.png|'ROFLCOPTER FIVE' - Radar Overseer Scotty (Injured) Diarrhea wiki.png|'ROFLCOPTER FOUR' - Diarrhea (KIA) Taco Wiki.png|'ROFLCOPTER THREE' - Taco Bacon Wiki.png|'ROFLCOPTER TWO' - Bacon Chainsaw Wiki.png|'ROFLCOPTER ONE' - Chainsaw (KIA) IMG 2130.jpg|'NEW ROFLCOPTER FIVE' - Hacker (KIA) IMG 2131.jpg|'NEW ROFLCOPTER FOUR' - Shadow IMG 2132.jpg|'NEW ROFLCOPTER ONE' - Rooster (KIA) Codename: Roflcopter Six - Microsoft Sam ' See article. In battle, Sam brandishes a golden ROFL-47. ''Codename: Roflcopter Five - '''Radar Overseer Scotty (Injured) See article. In battle, Scotty brandishes a LMAO4A1 assault rifle. Codename: Roflcopter Four - Diarrhea (KIA) A man obsessed with bodily functions, primarily the act of taking a dump. Diarrhea is obsessed with taking an explosive diarrhea dump, and often spends great amounts of time on the toilet when he has to take a dump. He brandishes a ROFL 1887 shotgun in battle, modified to shoot bullets filled with toxic diarrhea. Diarrhea was killed in Operation Island Liberation after sustaining a gunshot wound to the head. Codename: Roflcopter Three - Taco (KIA) A soldier with a craving for tacos and a hatred of the "bad" Communists. Taco's diet consists of nothing but tacos and water. He sometimes has nachos along with his tacos. Taco almost never smiles unless he gets his food. He also has a fierce hatred of the "bad" Communists, as his brother, Fajita, died in Los Angeles during the attacks at the airport. In battle, Taco brandishes a Soiyr TMP submachine gun. Taco was killed during Operation Oblivion/ Codename: Roflcopter Two - Bacon The most mentally unstable of the group, Bacon has a disturbing obsession with bacon. It is believed he is obsessed with the web series Epic Meal Time. He eats all kinds of foods, but his obsession causes him to eat everything with at least several strips of bacon. Other soldiers have compared Bacon to the Space Core from Portal 2. Bacon wears strips of bacon on his head for good luck and motivation. In battle, Bacon brandishes a suppressed MP5SD. Codename: Roflcopter One - Chainsaw (KIA) The tallest of the group, Chainsaw stands at six feet, nine inches. Away from battle, Chainsaw is a gentle giant. In battle however, Chainsaw becomes an unstoppable killing machine, using a chainsaw to slaughter the enemy. His right eye is swollen and the blood vessels visible. In battle, Chainsaw utilizes a large chainsaw, the only member of the team to wield a melee weapon. Chainsaw was killed after suffering severe injuries from an explosive trap set by The Supreme AI. New Members Roflcopter Five - Hacker (KIA) See article. In battle, Hacker brandishes advanced military equipment to sabotage enemy systems, and a FAAFMOOS assault rifle. Roflcopter Four - Shadow (KIA) See article. In battle, Shadow brandishes stealth weaponry such as suppressed sniper rifles/assault rifles, ballistic knives, etc. Shadow was killed during Operation Oblivion. Roflcopter One - Rooster (KIA) See article. In battle, Rooster brandishes explosive weaponry, namely akimbo rocket-propelled grenade launchers. Category:Elite Squads Category:Speakonia Category:Text-to-speech Voices Category:Protagonists